


A New Objective

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, The Avengers ship Skoulson, The Bus Lives, Trip Lives, pre-season 2, skoulsonfest2k15redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers haven't had a team job in a while, and come up with one of their own. AU, bordering on crackfic, the Avengers pre-Ultron working with SHIELD pre-season-2-mess.</p><p>(Written for Skoulson RomFest 2k15 Redux, Prompt used: AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Objective

Having discovered that Coulson wasn't dead after all, and that he was now, in fact, the Director of SHIELD (2.0), Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers were frequent visitors to the Playground. Clint Barton was stationed there now, as a part of security.

As a part of Skye's "Welcome Wagon" duties, when she wasn't dealing with supers, she helped Koenig source people in to the base and provide them temporary lanyards.

"Still with the lanyards, huh?" Romanoff mused as she put one around her neck with a sigh. Skye shrugged understandably and Romanoff disappeared back into the ship they'd flown in on, probably to get her bag.

Skye stepped toward Rogers nervously, trying to keep herself stoic.

"You must be Captain Rogers," Skye said with a smile, handing him his lanyard. He put it on without complaint, offering her a smile. "Oh, man, you _are_ fantastic," Damn it, she was fangirling. Previously, she had always handed his lanyard off for Romanoff to give him, so this was the first time she was actually meeting him face to face.

She'd always been more of a Tony Stark fan, what with his brains and all his tech, but Coulson had told her all kinds of stories of the Avengers, and Skye was starting to feel rather persuaded toward Captain America.

"Um, thanks, ma'am." Rogers said, his smile turning a little uneasy, but pleased. Skye laughed.

"Please don't call me ma'am. That makes me feel _old_ ," She said, and his smile widened and he nodded.

"Alright," He said easily, and Skye opened her mouth to say something else, but then Romanoff was there with a suspicious look on her face.

"All right, rookie, back away from the pretty face. I know he's wonderful and all that, but - "

"Oh, don't worry, I won't run off with him!" Skye chuckled, knowing that the two of them had some sort of weird romance going on. "Besides, my guy would probably get pretty jealous." She said seriously. Rogers took a bit of a step back, always respectful.

"Is he the jealous type?" He sounded somewhat worried, and Skye barked out a laugh.

"Oh, yes. But he wouldn't be jealous of _you_ \- he'd be jealous of _me_!"

Romanoff frowned and looked at her partner, and they shared confused expressions.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," Coulson walked into the hangar quickly, reaching for Skye's elbow, "I've got some questions about this network we've been working on..." He'd lowered his head to speak to her in quieter tones, but then he glanced up and grinned. "Hi, Captain Rogers," He said, and Rogers nodded and smiled back.

"Good to see you, Director." He replied, and Coulson's grin widened.

Then he dropped his head toward Skye again and walked back toward the hall with her, hand still on her elbow, talking too quietly for them to pick up what he was saying.

Romanoff leaned her head to the side, watching the two walk out of the hangar bay.

"Do you think," Rogers started,

"I'm beginning to think," Romanoff replied, and they shared another look before heading toward the barracks. "Let's meet up with Clint. He notices everything."

 

 

**< ><><>**

Romanoff was sitting next to Barton in the rafters, both their legs hanging off the edge. Rogers was a few feet away, standing on what he believed was a more solid structure. Barton had tried to explain that none of it was going anywhere, but Rogers refused to move any closer.

"They're weird, that's for sure." Barton commented, speaking just from observation. He didn't gossip, no matter what Romanoff tried to get from him.

"Weird? How?" She asked, her arms folded against the railing.

"I certainly wouldn't call them best friends or anything like that, but they're close." At Romanoff's look, he added, "Super close. They're together a _lot_ more often than with the others, and I'm pretty sure he tells her things that he doesn't talk to other people about."

"And there isn't any romance between them?" Rogers wondered, just out of curiosity. He didn't believe in interfering with others personal relationships, but he wanted Coulson to be happy. He thought Coulson deserved to be happy.

"Because we thought for _sure_ she'd been talking about Coulson." Romanoff added, and Barton shook his head slowly.

"No romance." He confirmed, and Romanoff frowned.

"Are they _attracted_ at least?" She asked, and Barton scoffed.

"Oh, there's attraction. I don't know how the others don't see it."

"Does Coulson know how she feels about him?" Rogers asked, thinking maybe it was all one-sided. Barton chuckled.

"Coulson is too busy with his _own_ emotions, I think," Barton replied, and Rogers raised his eyebrows in surprise. "They both refuse to admit it to themselves, much less one another."

"Well," Romanoff said after a moment, a wicked glint in her eye, "Maybe we should help them out."

 

 

**< ><><>**

"I once offered to fly you to Portland," Tony Stark mentioned as he shifted images around on his holo-screen. Coulson smiled lightly and nodded.

"You did," He agreed.

"But I think that's not really in the books anymore, am I right?" Tony asked carefully, and Coulson nodded again.

"You're right," He said, somewhat sadly.

"So I figured, I'm going to offer you my reservation to Marizzo's instead." Tony continued, still focused on his plans he was creating for a new suit.

"You - what?" Coulson asked, surprised. Marizzo's was one of the most expensive Italian restaurants in New York.

"Don't worry," Tony waved his hand at him, "I already spoke with Pepper about it. She's more than happy, honestly. You know how she is." Coulson stared at him.

"And who would I be taking, do you suppose?" Coulson asked suspiciously, and Tony looked him in the eye and smiled innocently.

"Why, whomever you wanted, I assume." He said, looking at Coulson for half a second longer before returning to his holo-screen. Coulson narrowed his eyes and chose not to say anything else, turning and heading toward the door. "Just tell 'em you're there on behalf of Tony Stark! They'll know!" Tony called out just before the elevator doors closed. He grinned to himself, giving Dummy a high five.

"Plan well executed, wouldn't you say, Jarvis?" Tony grinned, and Jarvis sighed.

"He's getting suspicious, sir," Jarvis told him, and Tony waved his hand in the air again.

"He'll take her. Trust me."

 

 

**< ><><>**

"Let's go out someplace," Coulson suggested one afternoon. "Sneak away from the kitchens tonight." Skye saw his mischievous smirk, and didn't pick up on his slight nervousness.

"May is cooking... You know she'll think we didn't show up because we don't like her food." Skye told him.

"She'll probably try to poison us next time." Coulson replied in agreement, shrugging, looking at Skye. "What do you say? Meet me by Lola at 5, wear a dress?" He suggested, and Skye's eyebrows shot up.

"A _dress_? And here I was expecting a McDonalds run or something." Skye grinned at him. "Sounds like a plan," She said, and he smiled back.

Skye so wanted this to be a date, but she knew otherwise, so she stayed carefree and teasing about it. Coulson was an old fashioned kind of guy, and she knew he considered her to be a friend, of some sort. He probably just wanted to take her some place nice because he knew that she'd never really been able to do that sort of thing before.

Hawkeye was on cover duty; under the guise that he was following to make sure their evening went uninterrupted. He sat on a rooftop across the street from the restaurant, his bow slung across his back.

"Just in case," He'd reasoned with Rogers' raised eyebrow.

He whistled lightly when he saw Skye and Coulson walk up to the doors. He was wearing his light grey suit without a tie, and she was wearing a deep blue dress.

"What?" Romanoff's voice crackled in his ear.

"She's looking good," Barton said appreciatively, and Romanoff scoffed.

"The point is for _Coulson_ to fall in love with her, Barton, not _you_."

"Don't worry, I'm just admiring the view..." Barton chuckled. "Looks like Coulson is too."

"Gross, Clint. I don't want to hear about the bossman checking out his lady friend." Romanoff scoffed.

"Isn't that why I'm even here?" Barton said, and smiled at her silence.

He watched as the two were led to a table, Coulson's hand light on Skye's back. Not low enough in Barton's opinion, but they had to start somewhere. He couldn't tell what they were saying to one another, but their eyes were certainly all over one another more than they were on the menus. Coulson ordered a wine, reaching out to touch Skye's hand briefly; to ask her taste preference, Barton figured.

"Coulson always was a classy guy," Barton mused, and Romanoff sighed.

"He's not my type, but he always did know how to wear a suit." She sounded like she wished she was there on the rooftop with Barton.

"Don't let Stars And Stripes hear that."

"Shut up."  


**......**  


The next morning, the three in cahoots walked to breakfast together as Barton explained what had happened.

"I know it wasn't one of those evenings where they didn't go home alone afterward, if that's what you want to know," He said to Romanoff. She looked disappointed, and he added, "Skye did kiss him, though."

" _Skye_ kissed _him_?" Rogers exclaimed, surprised. "I would think that Coulson would make the first move..." Romanoff scoffed.

"You don't know Coulson." She said dryly. "He would have talked himself out of making a move before Skye even knew he was considering it. He second-guesses himself a lot on these kinds of things." Barton nodded knowingly.

"Yeah. And I mean, it wasn't like she jumped him in the car, or anything," Barton explained, and Rogers got a disturbed look on his face. "They walked out of the restaurant, and when he opened her car door for her, she kissed him on the cheek before getting in." Romanoff grinned.

"How'd he react?" She asked.

"Surprised, definitely. But pleased." Barton replied.

"Ha! Knew it." Romanoff gave him a high five.

"Wait," Rogers lowered his voice as they neared the doorway to the dining area, "So is this a mission success, or a mission failure?"

May's voice stopped them in the doorway, and they found her glaring at Coulson and Skye, her arms folded across her chest.

" - have I told you about skipping meals?" May demanded. "You two get into your own little world and forget to eat - I told you the last time that I wasn't going to go searching for your asses when you've missed dinner."

Barton waited on Coulson to correct her, but was surprised to see that he kept his mouth shut. He did look over at Skye, though, and they shared a little smile. May continued her bereavement, and Romanoff grinned.

"We've won this round, boys. We just need to make sure we win the whole match."

 

 

**< ><><>**

"Son of Coul! How wonderful to see you! And this must be your woman!" Thor clasped his hand on the back of Coulson's shoulder, jarring him. Coulson looked chagrined and glanced toward Skye, but couldn't say anything before the god of thunder continued, "This is my woman," He was smacked in the arm by the smaller lady standing next to him, and he gave her an apologetic smile, "My, eh, girlfriend." He was rewarded with a smile from her, and he smiled back with relief.

"Hi," the smaller woman said, thrusting her hand out toward Skye, "Jane Foster," she said with a smile, and Skye shook her hand.

"Skye. Man, Simmons is going to be so jealous that I've met you. She loves your science stuff." Skye said with a smile, and Jane smiled as well.

"I've got to say it's wonderful to finally meet the famed hacker of SHIELD," Jane teased, and Skye blushed slightly, glancing toward Coulson. He looked proud.

"She's uh, just my, uh," Coulson struggled over what her title was, and Skye laughed, wrapping her arm around his.

"I'm his second-in-command," She said, and Thor's eyes sparkled with amusement. He laughed.

"You are the perfect woman for the Son of Coul!" Thor said, and Jane shook her head, leaning toward the two to whisper loudly,

"He's kind of obsessed with romance at the moment. I have no idea why. Don't worry about him," Jane grinned at them and they both relaxed, smiling and laughing hesitantly.

"Thor," Coulson said, all business, "I wondered if I could talk to you about something..." He stepped off to the side with the man.

"Is this to do with The Avengers?" Thor asked, concerned, and Coulson shook his head.

"Not exactly..."

Jane touched Skye's arm, getting her attention, and gestured out toward the back deck.

"Let's leave the men to their business. Come on. The sunset is beautiful from out here, too." Jane said, and Skye followed, checking out the house around her as she stepped through the room.

"This place is cool," Skye said appreciatively, and Jane appeared grateful but embarrassed.

"Thanks. We've got a lot of government grants and other companies wanting to help us out, since the Battle of New York and our help with the Frost Giants." Jane explained. "This building is mostly our lab, but this level has been furnished a little just because we work so much; we hardly leave this place." She laughed lightly, and Skye grinned as they stepped through the sliding glass door out onto the balcony.

"I know how you feel. I've been working, studying, living, and traveling in the same plane with relatively the same five people for going on a year, now." Skye was surprised, realizing that it had been that long. "And before that, I lived in a van."

"I wouldn't say I've completely lived out of a van, but I kind of know what you mean," Jane grinned and pointed over the balcony to the curving driveway beneath them. "See that old, busted up thing? We traveled all around the desert in that, for days. That was where we first ran into Thor, too." Jane laughed. "Literally. We ran into him, thought we had killed him, then he started going all 'mightier-than-thou' and I tazed him."

"You tazed an Avenger?" Skye asked, awed. Jane laughed, noticed that the two men had joined them, and gave Thor a loving smile.

"It didn't seem to bother him too much," She said, and Skye turned around as well. Coulson looked amused.

"I tazed an Avenger, too," He said, in that tone Skye knew he always used when he was trying to show off without sounding like he was showing off. She gave him a cheeky smile and raised her eyebrow.

"Did you?" She mused, not quite believing him. He nodded seriously and approached her, standing next to her at the railing. Thor walked up and put his arm around Jane.

"Son of Coul is serious when he threatens, and Stark did not believe him," Thor explained wryly, a grin on his face. Skye opened her mouth in surprise and stared at Coulson.

"You tazed _Tony Stark_?" She exclaimed, and Coulson did that thing with his face where he looked very amused, without actually smiling. Skye loved it when he made that face, but she was too surprised to appreciate it this time.

"I warned him not to try anything." Coulson shrugged. "Being in charge of the Avengers Initiative wasn't always very glamorous, Skye," He explained, "Especially when it came to Stark; it was more like babysitting duty."

"Babysitting a highly intelligent, billionaire -"

"Playboy, yes, he made sure to repeat that line often." Coulson said dryly, and Skye sighed longingly, turning toward Jane and Thor.

"Tony Stark might not have arms like you or Steve or Clint, but I would _love_ to pick his brain one day... God, some of his tech is just..." Skye sounded dreamy, and Jane grinned at the frown on Coulson's face.

"Weren't you just at the Tower not long ago?" Thor wondered, furrowing his brow. Coulson nodded carefully.

"Yes, but Skye,"

"Loser here wouldn't let me come. Said it wasn't _safe_." Skye jerked her thumb toward Coulson, who looked insulted.

"Loser? I thought I was _cool_..." Coulson almost pouted, and Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise.

This was not the same Agent Coulson that had taken her lab equipment, frozen her finances, and held Thor under arrest. The stoic, serious, no-nonsense SHIELD agent had loosened up, a lot. Jane wondered, with a small smile on her face, if the young woman standing next to him had anything to do with that.

"You _are_ cool..." Skye smiled at her boss, nudging him with her elbow. He smiled widely at her, and they shared a look that told Jane there was definitely something going on there. "But Stark..." Skye sighed again, thinking of Jarvis and all the other tech that she knew Stark was working on. All four of them turned to look out over the railing again, watching the sun set.

"Stark doesn't have Lola..." Coulson muttered, which Jane didn't understand, but it caused Skye to lean her shoulder against his.

"You are _so_ right," Skye agreed, and Coulson looked happier at that. "And Stark can't quite wear a suit like you do," She teased, low enough that Jane and Thor didn't hear her. The tips of Coulson's ears turned red.

"Stark's suits are a lot higher quality," Coulson admitted, disappointed, and Skye slipped her arm through his, pressing her side even more against his.

"It's not _all_ the quality of the suit... It's also the quality of the man in it." Skye told him softly, and Coulson looked over at her, a soft expression on his face. Skye was getting a little too caught up in the way he was looking at her; that look he'd given her by the hotel pool that many months ago... that look she'd been seeing on his face more and more often, lately.

She turned her gaze toward the sun, keeping her close stance with him. It wasn't often they could share quiet moments together, and spending this one with two other awesome people was an extra bonus. As if on the same page, Thor and Jane were silent as well as they watched the sunset, their arms wrapped around one another. Skye could feel Coulson's gaze on her, but she knew that if she looked back toward him, she would probably kiss him.

Not wanting to do something rash like that in front of the other two, and embarrass him, she instead placed her hand on top of his, where it rested on top of the railing. He froze for a second, and Skye held her breath, hoping she hadn't been misreading him. They didn't share 'That Look' very often, but it'd been happening for quite a while, and becoming more frequent.

Coulson shifted his hand and laced two of his fingers between hers.

It wasn't obvious, and if Jane hadn't been paying particular attention to them, she wouldn't have noticed. She thought about how Agent Coulson had said that it hadn't been safe for Skye to join his visit to Avengers Tower, and she wondered if it was her physical safety he'd been referring to, or her apparent fascination with Stark. He was a well-known ladies man, at least before Pepper, and Skye was a beautiful young woman fascinated in him.

"Oh," Jane said very softly, realization dawning on her, and she smiled.

 **.....**  


Jane leaned against Thor, one arm around his waist and the other waving goodbye to Skye and Coulson as they pulled out of the drive. Thor wrapped his arm around her, watching them leave with a slight frown on his face.

"And they say they are not together?" Thor asked, confused.

"That's what they say," Jane replied softly. The wheels on the car suddenly folded inward and it hovered in the air. Jane was surprised, and apparently Skye hadn't been prepared for it either, because she first grabbed the edge of the door, and then punched Coulson in the arm. Coulson just laughed and gunned the engine; the car rising up and flying away.

"That is magnificent," Thor breathed, and Jane nodded in agreement.

"How did _Coulson_ of all people get a car like _that_?" Jane wondered, still having trouble pairing this man up with her memory of the SHIELD agent she'd met a few years ago.

"So I cannot get one of those?" Thor asked sadly, and Jane laughed as she led him back inside.

"No, that's a one-of-kind," She told him. He smiled though, and looked down at her.

"Like you," He said, and she laughed louder.

"You are such a suck-up," She teased him, stepping in front of him once they were inside and raising up on her toes. He took the cue and leaned down, kissing her. When he pulled away, his brow furrowed again.

"Suck up?" Thor asked, and Jane smiled again, always amused when he didn't understand one of their sayings.

"Being exceptionally nice or adorable to get a person to like you, or agree with you, or do something for you," She explained, moving into the kitchenette area to fix them some dinner.

"Adorable?" Thor repeated, incredulous. Jane just glanced up to smile at him. They were silent for a few minutes as she worked, and Thor sat at the small table and thought. "I think that Skye is Son of Coul's woman." Thor stated with finality, almost sternly. Jane raised her eyebrow up at him.

"Why are you so interested in that?" She wondered.

"When a man has a woman to love, he is happy even in his sadness." Thor informed her sagely, and she blinked at him. He was a constant surprise.

When dinner was ready and they were sitting across from one another eating, Jane brought up the topic again.

"You know, Thor, I think that Agent Coulson _is_ happy," She said, and Thor smiled around a bite of food.

"I told you,"

 

 

**< ><><>**

Rogers is the one to finally get them together; at least, he's the one the rest of the Avengers gives the kudos to. He claims it was just Skye and Coulson, however.

He'd been having an amiable conversation with Skye - he kind of saw her as a little sister, of sorts, and he really liked that. She seemed to like it to, and they played video games together a lot. During one of these 'game nights', Skye had been teasing him about being old fashioned. She said something about eating at old diners and apple pie, and he had replied, "Hey, don't knock the pie. _Every_ old fashioned man appreciates his pie." Skye had looked thoughtful, and then said lightly,

"And his cars, right?"

Rogers waited a moment before he answered, knowing who she was talking about specifically.

"Exactly."

A few days later, he was sitting at his favorite local place, eating a slice of freshly made apple pie, wearing a leather jacket and a hat low on his head. He'd even slipped on that pair of glasses he had used when previously under cover.

He happened to glance up when the bell rang with the open door, and he looked quickly back down to his plate, slouching a little in his seat. What were the odds that the two of them were to show up at _his_ favorite place, _while_ he was there? He surreptitiously looked up again; they hadn't recognized him and were sliding into a booth a comfortable distance away from his. He relaxed significantly, and couldn't help but watch them every now and then.

Coulson was wearing his usual suit, though it looked a little rumpled. His exhausted facial expression surprised Rogers - Coulson never seemed down or tired; but then again, he had a lot on his shoulders.

_This might be one of the things Barton mentioned earlier, about Director Coulson sharing things with Skye that he didn't with anyone else._

Skye's brow seemed to furrow with worry, and she reached forward toward the hand that was resting on the tabletop. Coulson smiled lightly at her and turned his hand over to wrap his fingers around hers, squeezing gently. The waitress came over, then, and they quickly pulled their hands apart and away from the table. She received their order and disappeared; Coulson looked out the window and Skye looked at Coulson.

A couple minutes passed, and then suddenly Coulson looked at Skye sharply. Rogers wondered what Skye had said; he hadn't seen her... _Oh_. Rogers looked down at his pie, clearing his throat very lightly and taking a bite. She'd had her legs crossed at the knee under the table, and one foot was pressed against Coulson's calf.

Rogers lifted his head back up to see Coulson look at Skye curiously, and Skye smiled at him. Coulson smiled back too, slowly, a full smile that reached his eyes. Rogers hadn't seen that kind of smile on Coulson's face in a while, and he felt pleased.  Maybe they'd have a mission success, after all.

Coulson laid his hand on the table again, palm up, and Skye placed her hand in his. He lifted her hand up, leaned forward, and pressed his lips against the knuckles at the top. He looked right at Skye the whole time, and she smiled right back. The waitress came with two coffees and two slices of pie, and he continued to hold Skye's hand on top of the table.

Rogers couldn't hear what they were talking about while they ate, but he hoped that they were finally telling each other the truth. Rogers ordered himself another coffee, and drank it slowly, so he could continue to observe them. They finished eating, Coulson paid, Skye teased about something -

 _Probably about being old-fashioned,_ Rodgers thought with a smile, because then Coulson smiled at her and stood, reaching for her hand again to help her stand. He didn't let go of her hand until they reached Lola, and Rogers watched through the window as they got in. They sat there for a moment, looking at one another, and Rogers realized that he was hoping they would kiss. It looked to him like they both wanted to. Skye said something, barely moving her lips, and Coulson said something short and then turned -

 _Shit._ Coulson was looking right at him. Busted.

 

 

**< ><><>**

Skye felt inexplicably nervous. Here was a man that she knew better than she knew anyone else, and she was feeling like this was a first date or something. He was looking at her with that look on his face that she knew now to be his 'I wanna kiss you' face, and she licked her lips. He sighed.

"I really want to kiss you," He told her.

"Why not?" She breathed.

"Because," Coulson said resignedly, and turned to look back into the diner, "We have company." Skye followed his gaze and raised her eyebrows in surprise as she saw a familiar face looking guiltily back at them.

Skye was frustrated, at first, but she knew that Steve hadn't been spying on them on purpose. She reached out and touched Coulson's arm.

"So what?" She said lightly, and he turned to look back at her, a careful gaze on his face. She sat there patiently until he suddenly lifted his hand to her cheek, resting it there for a few seconds. Her breath hitched in surprise, and she glanced down at his lips. He leaned toward her, pulling her closer at the same time, until there was just a couple inches between the tips of their noses. He stared at her for a long time, then, until she finally said softly,

"Coulson. Stop thinking."

He still thought for a few more seconds, and then he just planted his lips against hers, surprising her again. She kissed him back firmly, and then he moved his lips over hers a little, gently and slowly. She'd never been kissed this way before, and she followed his lead, responding with careful movements of her own.

She wasn't sure if it was just because this was Coulson, or what, but this was definitely _far_ better than the hard and fast stuff she was used to.

Coulson pulled back slowly, and she couldn't stop the big smile that crossed her face, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was gazing at her softly, a small smile on his own face. He brushed his thumb against her cheek, and she sighed quietly.

He slid his hand down to hers, and held it the entire way back to base.

 

 

**< ><><>**

"Isn't he... _Old_?" Fitz said quietly, an odd look on his face.

"Old fashioned," Skye corrected, gazing fondly at Coulson, who was getting lessons from Simmons on how to use their holo-table. She smiled a little at the frustrated look on his face. He was going to need some practice.

"Don't get me wrong - I've seen him kick ass more than once. And it would probably take a lot to keep him down - no matter how much Garrett was throwing him around, he just kept getting back up! But..." Fitz got that look on his face again as he watched Coulson.

"Fitz," Skye teased lightly, "Tell me that you're not jealous."

"Of course not!" Fitz said indignantly. "I just... Ok, maybe I'm a little perturbed that back when I _used to_ have a crush on you, you just thought I was like... This adorable little puppy dog, and then _Coulson_..."

"Fitz," Skye put her hand on his shoulder, "you and Simmons are perfect together. I knew that even then." He seemed to brighten up at that. "And Coulson is..." Skye looked back toward the man she was speaking of. "Well, he's _Coulson_. Everything about him - "

"Ugh, sappy, I'm done, I see your point, whatever." Fitz waved his hands in the air, grinning, and Skye laughed and shoved him playfully. He laughed too, and they drew the attention of the other two in the lab.

Coulson still looked frustrated, but at Skye's smile he relaxed somewhat and gave her a sheepish smile in return. Skye approached them, leaning in close to Coulson, peering over his shoulder.

"Still giving you trouble?" She asked knowingly.

"This thing doesn't like me." Coulson informed her, and Simmons sighed.

"It's an inanimate object, sir. It doesn't have the capacity to hate."

"Come on, AC. What could hate you?" Skye teased him, nudging his shoulder with hers. They grinned at each other, and Simmons cleared her throat.

"If the two of you would like to get a room, I think Simmons is done with the lessons for the day," Fitz muttered dryly, and Skye shifted away from Coulson a very small amount.

"Thank you, Jemma," Coulson said pleasantly; all of his frustration directed toward the machine. Simmons stammered something and blushed lightly.

"You're welcome, sir," She said softly, and Coulson gestured his head toward Skye, and the two of them left the lab. Simmons and Fitz shared a look, shaking their heads and laughing softly.

"Did you ever see that coming? I mean, before...?" Fitz wondered, and Simmons looked thoughtful.

"Well... If I'm honest, it doesn't exactly surprise me. I really became suspicious after she got shot, but even back when he was fighting to keep her on the plane in the first place; he fought hard for that."

"He'd only just met her then, though." Fitz pointed out, and Simmons nodded.

"You're right, and he probably didn't have any intentions then - at least, not conscious ones." Simmons smiled softly, looking at Fitz. "Sometimes the heart knows before the brain does."

Fitz grinned at his best friend, somewhat shyly.

 

 

**< ><><>**

"I honestly expected them to be much more annoying than this." May commented to Trip, taking a swig of her beer. They had pulled the Bus outside and opened the bay door, sitting on the edge to watch the sunset. FitzSimmons were on the other side of the cooler next to them, but Skye and Coulson were standing on the ground a few feet away.

"Who? Oh," Trip figured immediately, watching the two. Skye was standing just in front of Coulson, leaning back against him, and he had his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Trip grinned. "They're kind of cute together, you know?"

May didn't comment, and Trip glanced at her.

"Were you and Coulson...?" He asked quietly, so FitzSimmons didn't pick up on his question.

"A long time ago," May replied, shrugging. "I'm just worried about him. The last thing he needs is more stress on his shoulders." Trip nodded in agreement, and took a drink of his beer before speaking.

"Honestly, I think she's _relieving_ some of his stress."

"Yes." May agreed eventually, something almost like a look of fondness on her face. "She's good for him." She spoke with finality, and Trip nodded and tipped his bottle toward her.

"I'll drink to that," He replied, and May tapped his bottle with hers, and they both took a drink, focusing their attention back on the setting sun.

"What are we drinking to?" Romanoff called out as she and Rogers approached from somewhere in the hangar.

"A mission success," Barton smirked from where he leaned against the hydraulic arm of the ramp. Trip jumped, glaring at him, and Barton looked all the more pleased. He and Romanoff pounded fists without looking, and she hopped over to the cooler and grabbed a few beers, tossing one to her best friend and one to her partner.

"I will definitely get in on this celebration," Romanoff grinned, popping off the bottle cap and flicking it at Barton. He swatted it away, narrowed his eyes at her, and flicked his own bottle cap at her in retaliation. She managed to hit it out of the way toward Rogers, who wasn't paying attention and flinched when it hit the side of his neck. He narrowed his eyes at the two, expressing his opinion of their childish behavior. When he rolled his eyes, he noticed Coulson tucking a flower into Skye's hair; brushing some loose strands behind her ear. He wasn't too obvious about it, but his fingers trailed down her neck before he pulled his hand away from her.

Much like he had while at the diner, Rogers felt that awkward disturbed/loving feeling toward their affection of one another; as if he had accidentally stepped into his parents bedroom at an inopportune moment.

"What's wrong, Steve?" Romanoff teased. "Sad your biggest fanboy has moved on?"

"Not at all." Rogers said honestly. "I just wish we would have bet something on this." He grinned at her as he took a drink of his beer, and she raised her eyebrow coyly.

"Wish you were getting a little reward for your hand in getting them together?" Romanoff teased, stepping closer to her partner, and he smiled down at her.

"A little reward would be nice," he conceded, and Barton rolled his eyes and made a loud gagging noise.

"Get a room!" He teased, and Romanoff narrowed her eyes at him. Fitz spluttered.

"I think someone else should get a room..." He muttered, and May sighed.

"I knew they couldn't keep it up for very long."

"Who couldn't keep up what?" Rogers asked, and Trip chuckled, gesturing toward the tarmac.

"Them, keeping their hands off of one another," Trip said with amusement, and Rogers coughed awkwardly when he looked toward Coulson and Skye.

They were pressed together so closely that in the dimming light, they looked like one form. Their arms were wrapped around one another and Coulson was leaning over her slightly as they kissed. Skye's leg curved around the back of his, and Barton cat-called loudly. They broke apart suddenly; Coulson straightening his tie while Skye wiped at her mouth. They both looked pretty sheepish, and May shook her head at them.

"I don't care what the two of you do - as long as you don't do it in front of me!" She scolded them, and they slowly approached the plane, holding hands but with a careful distance between them.

"Oh, I don't mind," Barton said, raising his eyebrows, and Coulson gave him a disparaging look. "What?"

* * *

 


End file.
